


DATE

by seoulskiess



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulskiess/pseuds/seoulskiess
Summary: How can a planned date hurt someone so much?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	DATE

Yeonjun was late for his English class, again, it was the third time this week, upon reaching his classroom door a teacher passed by him and gave him a disappointed look. After the encounter with a said teacher, Yeonjun knocked on the door twice only to hear Mr. Kim let out a sigh then saying, "You may come in." the boy entered the classroom and was scolded by the teacher for getting late to class again.

It was definitely not his fault that his alarm didn't go off at the set time, nor the fact that his best friend, Soobin, didn't call him to hurry him up. Once the scolding had ended, he took a seat beside Soobin, who only let out a tiny giggle before going back to copying what the teacher had written on the board.

After a class filled with mental torture that lasted one hour and thirty minutes, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. Soobin and Yeonjun went to the school's rooftop, where their friends were waiting for them.

"Soobin, have you come up with an idea to ask out Arin?" asked Beomgyu, only to receive a blow to the ribs, courtesy of Taehyun. The blonde-haired male looked at him confused and the red-haired only answered by pointing his head towards Yeonjun, who now had a sad and hurt aura around him.

Yeonjun knew Soobin had a crush on Arin, but that didn't stop his heart from beating and loving the bunny-like boy he had for best friend. He loved Soobin, even if that meant he was to get hurt from unrequited love.

"Yeah, I have. First, I'm going to take her to the movie theater, then we're going to go to the amusement park, after the amusement park I'm taking her to eat dinner, and in the end, I'm going to take her stargazing. I heard we're having shooting stars today, so I'm going to ask her out during the stargazing." Soobin revealed his date plan happily.

The boys, except for Soobin noticed Yeonjun getting even more hurt after hearing the plan for the date. Everyone, including Soobin, had heard that plan before, at a sleepover at Soobin's house, but they didn't hear it from Soobin, but from Yeonjun. They all knew that was Yeonjun's idea in case he asked the person he liked out.

Kai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu knew that Yeonjun had that plan in mind to ask Soobin out. It was obvious that Soobin had taken Yeonjun's idea for his date with Arin, which made things worse for the blue-haired male.

Yeonjun decided he had enough of listening to Soobin talk about Arin, so he decided to leave without a word, which surprised everyone, including Soobin. He would always say goodbye to his friends when he was leaving somewhere, but this time that wasn't the case today.

After school ended, Yeonjun decided to go home after hearing that Soobin had asked Arin out on a date. He thought he was safe until Soobin came up to him and asked him to help pick out an outfit for his date. Yeonjun wanted to refuse but he was unable to do so because, by the time he knew it, he was already being dragged by the purple-haired boy to said boy's house.

Already inside Soobin's room, he kept rambling about how pretty and how much he liked Arin, and that he'd be extremely happy to date her. Yeonjun had enough of it, so he stood up and said, "Choi Soobin, you're an asshole!" he screamed, tears welling up in his eyes, Soobin was surprised at the sudden scream and asked, "Yeonjun, what's wrong?" the shorter male kept his gaze on Soobin's and started crying, "I'm tired of listening to you talking nonstop about Arin, it hurts me-" there was a pause before he continued, "it hurts me because I like you." after saying that, Yeonjun left, leaving a dumbfounded Soobin behind.

After realizing Yeonjun's confession, Soobin started questioning if dating Arin was really what he wanted, don't get him wrong, he did like Arin, but he also liked Yeonjun, and his love for Yeonjun was greater, he had liked the older for a long time already, but he never believed he had a chance with him so he gave up and decided that maybe if he dated someone, he might forget about Yeonjun.

Once Soobin was in front of Arin at the theater entrance, he realized this was not what he wanted, he didn't want Arin, he wanted Yeonjun, he decided to speak up, "Arin, I'm sorry for this but I can't go on a date with you. Don't get me wrong, you are pretty and you are kind too, but I like someone else, I can't do this. Sorry." he apologized, his gaze fixed on the ground, worried about what her reaction would be, but what she said next, surprised him, "Go get Yeonjun back before it's too late. Go!" she said, smiling. She was hurt, that's for sure, she really liked Soobin, but she knew Soobin would be happier with Yeonjun, and that was enough to make her happy.

Without saying a word, Soobin ran to Yeonjun's house, once he was on the porch, he continuously rang the doorbell. He was greeted by Beomgyu, who had opened the door and was looking at Soobin with an angry gaze. Upon entering the living room, Soobin took notice of Taehyun and Hueningkai.

"Where's Yeonjun? I need to talk with him," he asked, wanting to see Yeonjun as soon as possible. But Hueningkai didn't make it easy for him, he was pissed that Yeonjun was crying because of the male in front of him so he spoke up, "Why do you want to see him? Haven't you hurt him enough already, Soobin?" asked Hueningkai, angry. Soobin was not in the mood to play games with Kai so he answered back, "Just tell me where he is. I don't care if you're angry at me, all I need right now is to see my best friend, now, tell me where he is." the tall male said with a serious tone in his voice. The other two didn't want a fight to happen so they just pointed towards the backyard.

Soobin ran to the backyard, only to see Yeonjun on the porch, crying, Soobin's heart felt like it was being tightly squeezed, he hated seeing Yeonjun cry, especially if it was because of him. He walked towards the crying boy and back hugged him, surprising the blue-haired boy, "Why are you here and not on your date?" he asked, avoiding meeting eyes with Soobin, "I canceled it." the latter said without a piece of regret palpable in his voice, "I canceled it because I like you. Even if Arin is pretty, no one can surpass you. I like you too, Choi Yeonjun, I like you a lot, and I don't want to lose you, ever." the purple-haired male said and Yeonjun couldn't help hugging him tightly.

Yeonjun suddenly stopped hugging Soobin and said, "But what about Arin? Wouldn't she get angry at you for canceling?" asked Yeonjun, worried, but Soobin only let out a giggle and revealed, "She's the one who told me to come to get you back before it was too late." he said, and they both, once again, embraced each other under a sky filled with shooting stars, happy to be with each other. Their friends looked at them, happy to finally see them together.

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ This is my original work, any similarities with any other work on any other platforms are mere coincidence.
> 
> ➤ I don't mean any harm or criticism towards Oh My Girl's Arin, it's just that she's the only idol I could think of to use.
> 
> ➤ This story has yet not been revised, some grammar mistakes might be evident and some plot mistakes might also be evident.


End file.
